Pluto/Gallery
Images of Pluto. Animation and comics plutostar_1600.jpg|Pluto cartoon opening Plutologo5.jpg|Older opening to Pluto's cartoons PlutoCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|Pluto cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works Pluto Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas plut0.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works 3 - Copy.jpg|Pluto became Mickey's dog and his name in The Moose Hunt plutosquinpuplets2.jpg|Pluto with Fifi in Pluto's Quin-puplets image_0300.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in Mickey's House of Villains windowcleaners6.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Window Cleaners PlutoKairi.jpg|Pluto and Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts II manga kingofthieves482.jpg|''Genie'' as Pluto in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Sloc2014.jpg|''Genie'' as Pluto again Dq135-1-.jpg|Genie as Pluto again in another Aladdin episode nlm069.jpg|Genie as Pluto again (in mud form) 7 - Copy.jpg|Pluto as Minnie's dog Rover before he became Mickey's best pal in The Picnic Char 29643.jpg|Pluto in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0075 - Copy.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's House of Villains Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain Char 32774.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Magical Christmas Mickey's Garden 2.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Garden Pluto Junior 5.jpg|Pluto and his son Junior Eyes Have It 5.jpg|Pluto with Donald in The Eye Have It Pluto-comics.jpg|Lovestruck Pluto in a comic story PlutosTale - Prince Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a prince in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade - Space Alien Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a space alien in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofyBabysitter - Pluto Puppy.jpg|Pluto as a baby puppy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. 38712.jpg|Japanese Pluto in First Aiders Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-2543.jpg|Pluto's facepalm 38714.jpg|Pluto with Figaro 6976 Pluto Dog Standup 743.jpg Disney-Pluto.png Pluto in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Pluto in Who Framed Roger Rabbit musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4425.jpg musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4545.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in bewilderment. Tumblr m2qt8vS0MW1qhcrb0o1 500.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Club intro Pluto-Knochen.jpg Mickeysmousetracks.gif Pluto getting zonked out.jpg Pluto and a trunk.jpg Plutos devil zapping plutos angel.jpg Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg MickeysTwiceUponAChristmas Comic.jpg 14972-Disney's Mickey Mouse Works.jpg plutoTiki.jpg|Pluto with Tiki Plutos-housewarming-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Pluto with Butch Pluto's Turtle.png Pluto’s Turtle02.png MickeyChristmas2.jpg pluto's christmas tree close up.jpg Slide 1 from Pluto gallery.png|A diorama of Pluto's faces Slide 1 from Pluto gallery|A diorama of Pluto with his name made with bones. Pluto vs Figaro.jpg 148400.jpg Donald-and-the-aracuan-bird.png 148465.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Halloween-disney.jpg|Pluto as Scar 7large-2.jpg|Pluto pointer! Pluto 1.gif Video games Mikey-speedway-pluto.jpg Mainstreetpluto.jpg Char 58881 thumb.jpg|Pluto in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pluto-Disney Golf.jpg|Pluto in Disney Golf Pluto closeup.jpg Magical-quest-article-image.jpg Epicpluto.jpg|Pluto in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Pluto_KH.png|Pluto in Kingdom Hearts Pluto.png|A Pluto render Solution-bbs-aqua-monde6-06.png Pluto - Copy.png Traverse_Town_02_KH.png|Pluto first meeting Sora Axel_Closes_in_on_Kairi_02_KHII.png|Pluto surrounded by Nobodies Pluto (card).png|Pluto's Friend Card Kh-dream-drop-distance-image-449.jpg Theme parks and live appearances MickeyPlutoBacklot.jpg|Pluto with Mickey 4947426059 af92191431 m.jpg|Pluto in Disney One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! at Tokyo Disneyland. 1479980532 644d57bbcf.jpg|Pluto with Chip 'n' Dale 3358260922 6e5d75ec92.jpg|Pluto with Donald and Mickey 2810811424 09b2e541d5.jpg|Pluto with Clarabelle and Goofy in Fantasmic! 3107781944 c643597e91 m.jpg|Pluto in a Disney on Ice show 4249568056 e4b4df6f60 m.jpg|Pluto with Goofy 4027425206 e79fd16b3b b.jpg|Pluto on the Disney Cruise Line 4328842611 e9e3686d48 m.jpg|Pluto in Disney's SpectroMagic at the Magic Kingdom 4281329433 12e25ddcfd m.jpg|Pluto in Celebrate the Season 3204130937 5649f1291e m.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade 5552252836_e78e0f6508_b.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Tokyo Disneyland's Jubilation! 2931054516_979bcf588d_b.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade 5367350059 31db80d0c3 m.jpg|Pluto with Huey, Dewey and Louie 5917181911 4ae0e0b271 b.jpg Plutocard.JPG|Pluto, as he appeared in the parks in the 1960's and 70's. Demi-and-Pluto-LEDE.jpg|Pluto with Demi Lovato WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg PlutoinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Pluto in Disney's Animal Kingdom Parade 6629617989_5f4825437b_z.jpg|Pluto, as he appears for Tokyo DisneySea's 2012 New Year's Day celebrations. 6891554574_fd7f34bee4_z.jpg|Pluto, as he appears in the Easter in New York show for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. Minnie_Daisy.jpg 4971416096_d294de900c_z.jpg|Pluto in Tokyo DisneySea's Over the Waves. 5960856916_faae6dfbe5_z.jpg|Pluto in Tokyo DisneySea's A Table is Waiting. 4823314221_c6834ff891_z.jpg|Pluto in Tokyo DisneySea's NamiNamiNa. Miscellaneous 2943812020_f590afe2f2.jpg|Pluto statue Plutos-Dog-House1-611x522.jpg|Pluto's dog house at Mickey's ToonTown 3440444356 65d32f7920 b.jpg|Pluto's Dog House diner Pluto.gif|Pluto's signature 4579510305 49b1165424.jpg|Pluto Topiary 5348552978 bd38c00e29.jpg|Artwork of Pluto helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion 26-mmpvisuals-05.jpg|Pluto's poster for Disneyland Paris 339539397 50b98e8271.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!poE7Bcvgy5nBPD7DyPLpg~~60 3.jpg !CCZTtIwCWk~$(KGrHqF,!iEE0E+uBDhBBNK9)C0q8!~~0 3.jpg Disney-Pluto-Plush-Toy-690.png 7112000440002.jpg 200590.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!pIE8V(tFEVqBPMRGZ3pE!~~60 3.jpg 6372000440001.jpg 6372000440002.jpg Pluto-Plush.jpg 434176991 o.jpg Pluto Face Pin.jpg|Pluto Face Pin 7512002523298.jpg $(KGrHqVHJBcE-di9m0mVBPuBzsPnbw~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqZHJCwE9!Vqql6qBPYkp-qQ5Q~~60_1.jpg $T2eC16RHJGwE9n)yTTvJBP+2HFRrM!~~60_57.jpg 213oqj4.jpg Pennsylvania Pluto Pin.jpg Maryland Plate Pin.jpg Lets_go_to_the_vet_mickey_and_friends.jpg Pluto as Maleficent.jpeg ImagesCA0SBSJ5.jpg|pluto as scar plutopookaloo.jpg|pluto pookaloo toy plutothedawgwabbler.jpg Disneycharacterpins.png Disney Carousel - Mystery Tin Collection - Pluto and Genie Only.png plutowitheadphones.jpg|a toy of pluto wearing headphones Mickey&friendsearhats.png plutocupcake.png plutogolfclub.jpg plutostandinondrums.png plutosniffintail.jpg plutocutie.jpg Plutococacola.jpg plutoxmaswreath.jpg astronautpluto.png stitchpluto.jpg|Stitch with a pluto doll plutoonemanband.jpg 7512002529587.jpg Il fullxfull.47238887.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Mickey Mouse